


[Podfic of] the person falling here is me

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rescue, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 36:58]Author's Summary:They took Nicky in 1983. This is everything that happened next.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic of] the person falling here is me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kh530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the person falling here is me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616482) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



> Thank you to storm_petrel for granting me permission to podfic this amazing fic! I didn't know I could love anything as much as I loved the work that inspired this one, and then I read THIS one, and now I'm a sucker for them BOTH, so podficcing the pair is a dream come true. 
> 
> Thanks to Sam for all the love, support, and listening to me drunkenly analyze The Old Guard as we watched it for the fourth time in three days. Love you my dude.

**Google Drive:** [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gU2smRGsakPsT6ZyjVZwy5qsCVK4qy9C/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
